1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium for storing a value chain flow diagram and product value chain data which express flows of money, things, claims, persons, information, services, values or the like which are generated among enterprises, departments of an enterprise, clients, users, stockholders, authentication organizations or regional inhabitants related to the lifecycle of products (planning, designing, manufacturing, distribution, sale, use, operation, recycling, and disposal).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a development project of any kind of product, it is important to clarify the value chains related to the project and persons or organizations having interest to the project (called “stake holder” hereinafter).
Many experts in the product development recognize that the clarification of the structure of the value chains of the clients and the stake holders is important to add high values to the products in the development of new products or new services.
However, in the present world where the global enterprise partnership and the rapid technological progress have been concurrently developed, the structure of the value chains of the clients and the stake holders becomes more complicated, while tools or techniques which can efficiently grasp the value chains among them do not exist and hence, it is often the case that a serious failure mode frequently takes place due to the lack of understanding by product developers with respect to demands of the clients or the stake holders.
The present invention has been made to solve such drawbacks and it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage medium which stores a product value chain flow diagram and product value chain data which can efficiently analyze the clients of the product, the stake holders and the structure of the value chains between the clients and the stake holders.